In the Deepest Sea
by flemmardise
Summary: " Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo... " L'air de Binks no Sake était le seul chant qu'elle fredonner, la seule mélodie qu'elle aime reproduire. Elle avait chanté cette chanson en compagnie d'Edward Newgate et d'Akagami no Shanks petite. " Umikaze kimakase nimimake.. " Elle se lance dans la piraterie, elle se jette dans le courant. Elle et son équipage contre le reste du monde.
1. Chapter 1

**_In the Deep_** _,_ _ch_ _pt. I :_ _Binks no Sake_

* * *

\- C'est comment ? Demanda la fillette en regardant l'homme allongé sur le lit avec ses grands yeux gris. Elle reçut un regard incompréhension de la part de l'individu en face d'elle et précisa sa question du mieux qu'elle pût, car après-tout ce ne fut qu'une fillette. Une question innocente sortant de la bouche d'un enfant encore bien trop jeune pour faire face à la réalité du monde. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était petite, les volets étaient fermés et une lampe à huile éclairé la pièce d'une façon irrégulière. C'est comment la mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas, annonça-t-il d'une voix gravement esquinté, il était couvert de bandage immaculés d'un rouge alarmant. Il ne servait à plus rien de changer ses bandages. Ses mots lui coûtèrent une violente toux. Sa voix esquintée était celle d'un fumeur compulsif et d'un homme mourant. Le mourant regardait la petite fille assise sur la chaise, à son chevet avec un visage triste. Je ne suis pas encore mort.

\- Maman a dit que tu es déjà mort.

\- Ta mère a certain goût prononcé pour l'empathie, continua-t-il alors qu'un sourire doux s'infiltra sur ses traits pâles et halés, mais il ne suffisait pas redonner un air correct à l'homme dans un sale état. Il allait mourir de toute façon. Doucement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il leva son bras bandé pour le poser sur la tête de la petite fille assise à ses côtés avec affection. Il la regarda longuement. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'est la mort à huit ans, je suis désolé de t'offrir ce spectacle désastreux.

La petite fille possédait des yeux gris profond montrant la tempête intérieure qu'elle subissait face à son père sur son lit de mort. Ses yeux étaient humides mais pourtant, ne débordaient pas de larmes comme une petite fille normal aurait fait face à son père mourant. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui. Les cheveux d'un vert jade au nuance plus foncé par endroit lui tombaient tristement autour du visage et quelques mèches hasardeuses barraient sa vision houleuse. La robe noire dans laquelle se trouvait la petite fille n'aidait pas à rendre la scène plus joyeuse, l'enfant avait été habillé en prévision d'un enterrement. En prévision de son enterrement.

– Ta mère a vraiment de mauvais goûts vestimentaire, soupira finalement l'homme. Sa respiration se fit sifflante sans prévenir. Ses dernières respirations avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. Il avait demandé à voir son unique fille lors de ses derniers instants de sa vie, il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne dans ses habits normaux, pas dans cette robe noire qui la rendait encore plus triste. J'espère que tu deviendras une belle jeune femme plus tard. Avec des meilleurs goûts que ta mère !

– Je ne compte pas rester ici avec elle ! Cria Calliste de sa petite voix en serrant les poings fortement lorsqu'il mention sa mère. Il vit une lueur irrité dans ses grands yeux, avant que cette lueur ne disparaisse à nouveau derrière une vague de tristesse. Je veux partir avec toi !

– Tu partiras, j'en suis sûr. Mais pas avec moi, sourit l'homme. Le sourire lui fit un mal de chien mais, il ne le montra pas, préférant laisser un sourire à sa petite fille. De sa voix meurtrie, il la gronda du mieux qu'il put malgré sa position faible. Mais pas avant que tu sois plus forte !

Vigoureusement elle hocha la tête avec l'ombre d'un micro sourire sur son visage au mot de son père qui se mit à tousser d'une façon un peu plus violente que les autres fois. Il porta la main à sa bouche et continua de tousser fortement en sentant le regard insistant de l'enfant sur lui. Mentalement il jura contre lui, pour lui montrer sa douleur. Ses deux poumons avaient été violemment perforés par ses côtés lors d'un combat. Lors de son dernier combat.

La toux se calma peu à peu, et il retira sa main en soupirant longuement comme un vieil homme fatigué par la vie.

– Tu saignes papa ! Fit remarquer brutalement la fillette en pointant d'un doigt incertain la paume couverte de son sang, son liquide vital qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche à cause d'une toux plus violente que les autres.

– Call', commença l'homme en la regardant à nouveau. Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa fille ; elle avait hérité des yeux de son père à son plus grand bonheur. Elle avait ses yeux. Et les cheveux de sa mère aussi. Un vert jade magnifique, semblable à l'eau des sources que l'on trouve sur les plus belles îles du Shin Sekai. Les gens normaux ne saignent pas, ils ne font rien de dangereux. Ta mère n'a jamais saigné, tu pourras lui demander. Mais les gens comme moi, saignent parce qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de choses dangereuse et ils ont aimé ça. J'espère que tu saigneras aussi, comme les personnes fortes !

L'enfant regarda son père longuement, une mine triste ornait son visage de petite fille encore fragile. L'homme voyait parfaitement son enfant malgré le peu de lumière, elle aussi. Il tendit une nouvelle la main désormais ensanglantée vers son enfant assis sur la chaise, elle saisit la grande main calleuse entre les siennes dans un hoquet pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui.

Ses mains étaient toutes petites à côté de celle de son géniteur, celui-ci souriait à nouveau malgré la douleur aiguë qu'il éprouvait à chaque respiration.

– Deviens pirate Calliste ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire immense qui fit sursauter la petite fille aux cheveux de jade qui le regardait toujours avec ses yeux houleux.

Les derniers mots de l'homme lui coûtèrent un râle désagréable à l'homme qui souriait, sa respiration se fit soudainement plus sifflante et irrégulière. Il plissa les yeux sur l'enfant avant de les fermer doucement, d'une façon définitive. Ses muscles se raidirent soudainement, serrant les mains de l'enfant avant de se détendre doucement. D'une façon tranquille et reposé. Le torse se souleva une dernière fois avant de s'abaisser pour de bon et un sourire se glissa sur le visage sur l'homme qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle devant son enfant.

Le silence s'installa.

Un silence de mort.

– Papa ? Demanda l'enfant ne supportant plus le silence, son père ne bougeait plus mais, elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il dormait ou non à cause de son sourire ancré sur son visage avec forte. Un sourire que même la mort ne pouvait pas effacer. Papa ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Un silence qui dura quelques longues minutes avant que la porte de la petite chambre ne claque fortement avec une voix stridente qui hurla.

– C'est fini ?! J'ai cru qu'il n'en finirait jamais !

– Maman... Commença la fille d'une voix tremblante en tenant la main du mort. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son père, elle sera ses doigts sur sa prise en baissant la tête sans jeter un regard à sa mère.

– Non, je n'ai pas le temps ma chérie ! Nous devons nous préparer à recevoir les invités pour la cérémonie qui aura lieu dans deux heures, il a bien faillit ne pas rentrer dans le timing !

Calliste leva soudainement les yeux sur sa mère. Elle venait de déposer avec nonchalance un morceau de tissu sur le visage du mort, les traits qu'avait sa mère n'étaient pas tristes. Elle semblait.. joyeuse même. Plantant ses petits yeux méchants dans ceux de l'enfant encore accroché à son père comme s'il était encore de ce monde à l'écouter, elle la regarda longuement avant d'émettre un « _tsk_ » silencieux. La scène était des plus pitoyables à son goût mais elle ne fit pas le commentaire, jurer devant un mort pouvait facilement attiser la colère des Dieux sur elle.

La femme avait des vêtements noirs aussi. Un corset noir aguicheur se révélant inapproprié à une cérémonie funèbre ainsi qu'un pantalon noir mettant en valeur sa taille fine et ses chaussures hors de prix à talons. Elles produisaient des claquements ignobles, c'est ce que son père aurait dit en entendant le son des claquettes ridiculement chers. Ses cheveux bruns et gris avaient été tressés derrière sa tête par l'une des servantes de la maison, la pauvre servante avait du s'appliquer fortement pour que la coiffure soit à la hauteur de la femme. Un voile noir était posé sur ses épaules toutes aussi mises en valeur avec le corset noir.

– Comment suis-je, Calli-chérie ?

– Très bien maman, répondit la fillette en baissant les yeux pour les poser sur la main qu'elle tenait encore comme un marin en pleine tempête s'accrochant désespérément à une bouée de sauvetage pour survivre

– Calliste ! Tonna brutalement la mère, agacée par sa fille qui ne lui donnait aucune attention, elle attrapa durement l'enfant par les épaules afin de capter son regard. Son geste brusque surprit la fillette qui lâcha la main du mort, la main tomba mollement pour prendre hors du lit. Lorsque la mère croisa le regard gris de l'enfant, elle vit une lueur de ce qui semblait être de la colère avant de disparaître derrière une nouvelle lueur de tristesse. Elle détestait ses grands yeux gris semblables à ceux de son père. Tu pourrais être un peu présente s'il te plaît ?! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Nous sommes attendu par Lorlya!

Lorlya son autre sœur, du même caractère que sa mère.

 _Exécrable_.

D'un soupir exaspéré, elle fit lever Calliste d'une main de tyran et l'entraîna hors de la chambre en claquant ses affreux talons sur le sol. Ils firent grimacer la fillette qui ne pouvait pas résister à la pression sévère de sa mère, elle se laissa porter hors de la chambre qui était celle de son père en gardant les yeux rivés sur le corps dans le lit. Elle voulait le voir bouger à nouveau. Calliste aurait voulu qu'il se redresse, qu'il enlevè ce voile blanc stupide, qu'il rigole avec son rire gargantuesque et qu'il la sauve des griffes du dragon brun - son père appelait secrètement sa femme ainsi pour faire rire sa fille, pour partir loin d'ici.

Mais, il était mort.

Mort.

Les larmes embrumèrent la vue de la petite fille et descendirent les joues encore rondes de l'enfant à rythme lent, comme si elles avaient décidés de s'installer ici pour un bout de temps.

La mère ne le vit pas et continua son chemin avec Calliste.

Ses talons produisant toujours le même son ignoble mais Calliste n'y pensait plus, elle pensait à son père.

Alors ? C'est fini ?

Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais ?

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, elles coulèrent doucement forment un sillon sur la peau offerte. Les yeux de Calliste se fermèrent lentement.

– Papa est mort, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible pour elle-même. Sa mère ne l'avait pas entendu et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre de mère à consoler son enfant. Son père lui, l'aurait consolé en souriant ou en racontant une de ses histoires secrètes. Son père. Papa..

* * *

L'enterrement de l'homme était prévu pour seize heure, mais, aujourd'hui, un épais brouillard s'était installé sur l'île. La femme du défunt pestait de temps à autre contre la météo imprévisible de l'île et contre ses habits pas assez épais. Elle soupira longuement, la cérémonie ne venait que de débuter. A ses côtés sa fille Lorlya, une petite blonde coquette qui comblait les espérances de sa mère contrairement à Calliste. La blonde était aussi ennuyé que sa mère.

Les personnes présentes étaient toutes habillés en noir, certaines avaient les yeux rougis par les pleurs et d'autre le visage grave. Un enterrement n'était jamais joyeux. La mère balaya les invités du regard, ils étaient tous regroupés autour du cercueil qui allait bientôt être mis en terre. Lorsque l'enterrement allait se finir, elle allait pouvoir recevoir les cadeaux de condoléances.

La femme reconnue du regard des amis du défunt et la mère de l'homme avec qui elle n'avait jamais était en bons termes. Un peu plus loin, la vieille folle - comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, avait revêtu des habits sombres. Elle ne pleurait pas, seul son visage était sombre. Et sa main tenait celle Calliste avec une délicatesse surprenante pour une dame de cette tempe. La petite fille regardait fixement le cercueil qui allait bientôt disparaître, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux rouges sur ses joues humides. Un flot continu. Depuis quand pleurait-elle ? Songea la femme. Cela devrait être moi la plus affectée par la mort de cet idiot ici !

Autour d'elle il y avait d'autres hommes dont certains qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais peu importe, ils avaient probablement des présents pour elle. Ils étaient habillés en noir, comme tout le monde. Silencieusement, elle plissa les yeux sur deux hommes dans le groupe. Leurs visage semblaient lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le premier homme semblait jeune, plus jeune que son mari. Un chapeau de paille qu'il tenait dans sa main était appuyer sur son torse. Ses yeux fixaient le trou, sa tête légèrement incliné vers l'avant. Mais elle n'était pas certaine à cause de ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait quelques cicatrices légères dans le cou.

Le deuxième homme était plus imposant. Quelques bonnes années de plus que l'homme roux, il avait les mains qui reposait le long de son corps, immobile. Sa mâchoire rectangulaire indiqué qu'il ne riait pas sous sa moustache blanche. Ses cheveux blonds virant au gris ne lui barrait pas la vue, ses yeux semblaient éloignés. L'homme était en proie à des réflexions importantes.

Ils étaient affectés par la mort de l'homme quoi qu'elle puisse dire.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, annonça un homme en charge de l'enterrement avec une politesse respectueuse des personnes en deuil. Nous allons procéder à la mise en terre, reculez.

Tous reculèrent de quelques pas, laissant les hommes en charge de l'enterrement effectuer la manœuvre. La vieille dame lâcha la main de l'enfant qui s'avança quelques secondes pour regarder une dernière fois le cercueil, à peine fut telle proche du cercueil, que sa mère l'attrapa par l'épaule en plantant ses ongles roses hideux pour la faire reculer. Elle glapit de douleur sans lâcher le cercueil du regard.

\- Calliste, avertit la femme d'un ton froid, grondant de méchanceté.

\- Maman.. Papa va … Elle ne termina pas sa phrase avant que ses larmes redoublent d'intensité à la place des ses mots.

\- Calliste, recule.

Toutes les personnes présentes assistèrent silencieusement à la scène, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur l'éducation que donner la mère à son enfante comportement de la fille et encore moins sur celui de la femme. Personne n'intervient sauf une personne qui avait assez de cran pour prendre la parole : la vielle dame.

\- Irène. Laisse Call' faire ses adieux à son père, contrairement à toi, elle l'a aimé.

Personne n'eut de réaction, or quelques sourires se formèrent sur les visages.

Oui, tout le monde savait qu'Irène n'aimait pas son mari, si elle l'avait épousé c'était seulement pour la fortune qu'il avait. Pour l'argent. Un hoquet traversa la femme de stupeur aux mots francs de la vielle femme. La femme n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des mots aussi francs, et encore moins devant une foule de personne.

Pinçant fortement ses lèvres, elle tira d'une façon brutale sur le bras de Calliste pour la faire revenir à sa place pour la mise en terre. Les larmes continuèrent doucement sans prendre compte des regards sur elle.

Puis le cercueil en bois s'enfonça en terre.

Les larmes redoublèrent une seconde fois.

Et un son monta doucement sans prévenir qui que ce soit, emplissant l'air triste de la cérémonie.

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Umikaze kimakase nimimake_

 _Shio no mukou de, yuuki mo sawahu_

 _Sora nya wa wo kaku, toru no uta_

Calliste releva la tête en même que toutes les personnes présentes, elle reconnaissait ce son comme d'autre. Elle pourrait le reconnaître entre milles. Son père lui avait déjà chanté cette chanson avant dormir des milliers de fois, le soir avant de dormir.

\- Qui a osé mettre cette horrible chanson ?! Elle gâche l'enterrement, hurla sa mère en lâchant l'épaule de la fillette qui regarda sa mère rouge. La femme scruta du regard les personnes présentes qui souriaient désormais, un sourire nostalgique et triste. Certaines avaient chantés cette chanson au côté de l'homme mainte et mainte fois.

– Vous êtes celle qui gâche cette cérémonie funèbre, femme.

Des ricanements fusèrent. Elle se retourna en claquant ses talons pour regarder l'insolent qui venait de l'insulter. L'homme à la moustache blanche. La femme du défunt le regarda furieusement voulant lui dire de quitter la cérémonie mais, les mots lui manquèrent sous le poids du regard de l'homme. Il était dangereux.

Dans un cri de fureur, elle quitta la cérémonie d'un pas furieux avec Lorlya sur les talons. Elle était rouge de honte. Rouge de s'être fait rabattue comme ça par un vieillard comme ça, devant toutes les personnes présentes.

Les hommes présents se tournèrent vers le cercueil où reposait leur ami, il descendait encore en terre. Débutant sur l'air de la musique entamée, ils chantèrent, d'une voix.

Le roux, le vieil homme à la moustache, la grand-mère, les hommes inconnus.

 _Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_  
 _Don to icchou utao, funade no uta_  
 _Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_  
 _Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

Ils chantaient ensemble.

Call' aussi.

 _Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_  
 _Nami ga odoru yo, doramu narase_  
 _Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo_  
 _Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

Le refrain se fit sentir. Certains eurent des larmes, nostalgiques.

Les larmes de Calliste coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

C'était son père qui lui avait appris cette chanson.

Son père. Est-qu'il la voyait chanter ?

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
 _Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_  
 _Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo_  
 _Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
 _Ddon to icchou utao, unaba no uta_  
 _Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_  
 _Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

Lorsque l'air se termina, le silence s'installa.

Seul le reniflement de Calliste brisa le silence, elle essuya son nez d'un geste de la main avant de regarder les personnes présentes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son père, lui, devait probablement les connaître.

\- Ton père était type bizarre, commença l'homme à côté d'elle d'un ton bas destiné à l'enfant. Calliste eut à lever la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme. Un homme aux cheveux roux, il avait un chapeau de paille en main. Il ne souriait pas et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le trou, comme si il attendait quelque chose. Mais il était bien par-dessus tout, Calliste.

\- Vous le connaissiez ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en s'accroupissant face à l'enfant en lâchant le trou de terre du regard. Il posa son chapeau sur sa tête, coinçant quelques mèches rousses. Je le connaissais bien, il nous a parlé de toi tu sais.

\- Beaucoup, ajouta une voix grave la détournant du roux. L'homme qui avait fait partir la mère de Calliste, l'homme à la moustache. Les yeux gris allèrent dans ceux de l'homme, il n'avait plus ce regard dangereux, un regard devenu triste. Tu as ses cheveux, gamine ... Murmura-t-il à lui même sans donner plus d'explication. le roux hocha la tête en accord avec les derniers de l'homme.

\- Ton père nous manquera aussi, continua le roux en attrapant la main de l'enfant qui suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la conversation avec les deux hommes. Je suis sûr qu'il est content de t'avoir entendu chanté avec nous.

\- Vous connaissez la chanson alors ? Demanda la fillette sans avoir entendu les paroles de l'homme sur ses cheveux, son père lui avait dit que c'était une chanson connue que par certaines personnes.

\- Tous vieux pirates la connaissent, gamine, sourit l'homme à la moustache. Son sourire allait parfaitement avec sa moustache, il formait comme un second sourire sous celle-ci. Il adorait cette chanson, comme nous.

 _Tous les vieux pirates._

\- L'homme qui a conduit Gol D Roger à Raftel est mort Akagami, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Questionna le même homme en tournant son attention vers le plus jeune aux cheveux roux encore devant l'enfant. Le roux garda le silence un instant.

\- Continuer mon chemin, soupira-t-il. Il regarda la fillette aux cheveux de jade et la questionna à son tour. Et toi, Call' ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Partir, répondit sans hésitation l'enfant en plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme roux, les émotions de la jeune fille s'entremêlaient brutalement ensemble, se démêlaient avant de revenir se percuter violemment. Une tempête, le Roux ne put que sourire devant ces deux yeux intenses. Je veux devenir pirate.

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire en même temps.

Ils reconnaissaient tout deux, là, le sang de leur ami dans la petite fille.

\- Rejoignez mon équipage alors ! Sourit joyeusement le roux en plantant son regard amical et doux dans celui de la petite fille. Je pense que ton père aurait été d'accord !

\- Ne l'écoute pas gamin.

\- Oï, l'vieux !

\- Ma famille est là si vous avez besoin, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à l'homme. C'est toujours mieux qu'un équipage d'ivrognes comme celui de cet homme.

\- Je veux devenir pirate, répéta Calliste avant d'ajouter avec un faible sourire sur son visage d'enfant. Je veux être forte avec mon propre équipage de pirate !

 _" - Vous savez, ma gamine est tellement borné que tes enfants, Newgate, ne sont que des gentils gosse à côté d'elle. Elle est bornée comme sa mère, tu t'imagines ? Je sais même pas si tu pourrais y faire quelque chose ! C'est un véritable monstre si tu la contraries... "  
_

Ils repensèrent aux paroles de l'homme sur son enfant.

\- Tachez d'être forte gamine, nous nous verrons dans le Nouveau Monde alors.

\- Comptez sur moi vieillard, répondit Calliste sans se rendre compte de ce qui venait de quitter sa bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the Deepest Sea**_ , _chpt. 2 : Thanos le Loyal_

* * *

La base Marine de l'île de Mull était l'une des bases les moins gardées de tout South Blue. Les Marines affectés là-bas étaient principalement des nouvelles recrues ou encore des moussaillons avec quelques Marines expérimentés qui avaient demandé leur mutation ici pour se reposer de Grand Line ou de Red Line. Une surveillance faible.

Les prisonniers n'étaient pas si important non plus, quelques pirates avec des primes médiocres ou encore des voyous prétentieux mais rien qui méritait réellement l'attention du Gouvernement Mondial. Il était partiellement retiré de South Blue en plus de ça. Le Gouvernement avait décrété que les eaux de South Blue ne pouvait plus être correctement gérées à cause des pirates affluant en masse sur la Route de tous les Périls.

La base marine était aussi un magasin d'esclave pour les nobles. Une mode s'était répandue chez les nobles peu de temps après la mort du Roi des Pirate, Gold Roger : avoir un esclave pirate. Posséder un esclave pirate était devenu le rêve de pas mal de nobles, les prix devaient exorbitants mais rien n'est impossible quand on a de l'argent Et surtout quand on est un noble. Personne ne peut rien vous refusez.

L'île de Mull était divisée en deux catégories distinctes géographiquement : les hauts quartiers où se trouvait tous les nobles et hauts placés. Puis venait les quartiers « médiocre » où la population de classe moyenne vivait – surnommés ainsi par les plus riches. Il n'y avait pas de quartier pauvre. Non. Les pauvres étaient enfermés dans les cellules de la base marine pour ne pas « dégrader le paysage ». Les Marines étaient avant tout payés pour faire appliquer la loi, mais un petit surplus était toujours agréable. Ils avaient été grassement payés par les nobles pour retirer les déchets de leur vue.

Un en mot : corruption.

 _Corruption._

 _« Le monde est magnifique malgré tout._ »

Calliste ne pouvait pas dire dans quel livre à l'eau de rose elle avait lu cette phrase. Une histoire dans laquelle un prince meurt dans les bras de sa bien aimée en lui disant ses mots. Une histoire pour petite fille. A la fin l'amoureuse de l'homme finit par s'étrangler, désespérée du monde et à l'instant où elle le quitte, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est magnifique et regrette son geste.

– Vous savez Irène-sama, les cellules de la ville ne sont pas les meilleurs endroits pour acheter un esclave. Il n'y a que des criminels et des …

– Silence, chienne.

Ses pensées retournèrent à la situation actuelle. La femme qui venait de répondre avait les cheveux d'un gris terne. Un air hautain s'affichait sur son visage, ainsi que des petits yeux étroitement plissés sur la servante qui venait de lui parler sans en avoir l'autorisation. Le ton autoritaire qu'elle venait d'employer n'admettait aucune réplique. La servante baissa la tête, soumise aux ordres de sa maîtresse.

– Maman, c'est vrai que c'est une mauvaise idée de prendre un criminel pour esclave.

– Call'-chérie, fit Irène en claquant son muscle orbiculaire – dont elle se servait un peu trop, sur son palais. Elle se retourna vers sa fille qui était derrière elle. Ses petits yeux captèrent le regard sévère qu'avait sa fille, Calliste avait ce regard sans s'en rendre compte.

Sa fille était expressive et imposante, tout le contraire de son père chétif à son grand regret – elle aurait tellement voulu la marier facilement avec un garçon d'une haute famille. Mais cette jeune femme avait la tête dure. A chaque fois qu'Irène avait conclu un arrangement, la verte se débrouillait pour être renvoyé à sa mère. Elle détruisait sa réputation à petit feu, et semblait s'en amuser. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

– Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, tu sais à quel point ça m'énerve. Je veux un esclave pirate, car c'est la mode, un point c'est tout ! Continua la femme aux cheveux gris en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

– C'est même plus que la mode maman, c'est la tendance du moment ! Compléta une autre jeune fille à côté de la première avec un sourire irritant. Ses boucles blondes avaient été arrangées dans une coiffure haute et compliquée qui permettait d'évaluer sa classe sociale sans difficulté : noblesse. Son sourire fit rouler des yeux la première. Quoi ? Mes propos t'irritent encore Calliste-ya ?

– Tu m'emmerdes Lorlya.

La blonde eut un nouveau sourire désagréable qui ne fit qu'irrité un peu plus Calliste. Deux sœurs. La première roula une nouvelle fois des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Sa mère voulait un esclave parce que c'était la mode. « Un esclave qui ait vécu des choses palpitantes » avait-elle précisé en se rendant pomponnée avec ses talons hauts dans les cellules de la ville sous la surveillance des Marines en compagnie de ses deux filles et d'une servante pour tenir la chaîne de son esclave. Impossible qu'elle se salisse les doigts fraichement manucurées, voyons. Quelques billets dans la poche des hommes de surveillance et ils avaient autorisé la femme à voir son futur esclave.

Corruption.

 _Corruption_ , ce mot brûlait la langue de la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs comme de l'acide.

Corruption.

Elles marchaient ainsi dans les cachots de la petite base depuis quelques minutes, les chaussures de la femme claquaient sur le sol. Ils avaient – au moins – le mérite de servir de fond sonore dans cette ambiance pesante et silencieuses. Lorlya voulait ses horribles talons à tout prix. Silencieusement, Calliste avait remercié les Dieux existants pour la réponse que sa mère lui avait donnée lorsqu'elle avait demandé, il y a quelques mois de cela, ses chaussures pour se rendre à une soirée organisés par des jeunes nobles riches. Irène avait répondu avec un ton désagréable que ses talons étaient tout simplement les siens et que si Lorlya les voulait, elle devrait attendre sa mort.

Le bruit régulier et désagréable retira quelques hommes endormis de leur sommeil, ils grognèrent et jurèrent vulgairement contre les nouveaux venus puis retournèrent à leur lit de fortune. De la paille tassée par les longues nuits douloureuses dans les cellules de la base. Certains pestaient silencieusement contre la noble et ses filles, ils étaient ici à cause d'elle : les nobles avaient exigé que tous les pauvres soient enfermés. Lorsque Irène passa devant une cellule, la tête haute accompagnée du claquement brutal de ses talons sur le sol froid, une mère resserra sa prise sur son nourrisson en regardant le sol. Croiser le regard d'une des femmes pouvaient lui être fatal : elle avait peur pour son bébé. Qui sait de quoi peuvent-être capable les nobles ?

Mais Irène voulait un esclave en particulier.

Celui dont une de ses amies de très haute noblesse lui avait parlé.

Un criminel terrible avec une histoire triste : Thanos le Maudit.

Elle ne connaissait pas la réputation et encore moins l'histoire qu'il avait. Irène s'en fichait royalement tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était simplement pouvoir dire, au cours d'une conversation normale, avec ses amies autour d'un thé en pleine après-midi, qu'elle avait un esclave pirate chez elle.

Sa mère voulait à tout prix être dans le courant. Dans le courant, dans la tendance, dans la mode. Lorlya aussi. Telle mère, telle fille. Étrangement, elle, Calliste, souhaitait simplement remonter le courant. Les nobles proche de la famille s'étaient souvent questionnés sur la verte, ils lui donnaient de la pitié. Elle leur faisait pitié. Ils lui faisait pitié aussi, une pitié partagée. Lorlya et Irène étaient des clichés ambulants, mais ça, Calliste se gardait bien de le dire. La jeune femme tenait à l'indépendance que sa mère lui avait donné.

Enfin.

Indépendance, non.

C'était plutôt la marge dans laquelle Calliste pouvait agir sans avoir de problème, une marge assez grande. Sa mère ne s'occupait plus d'elle depuis un petit bout de temps, depuis la mort de son père elle s'était focalisée sur son autre fille, Lorlya qu'elle gâtait comme une princesse pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Calliste s'y était fait. Et puis de toute façon, sa mère n'avait jamais été présente pour elle. Sa mère, une vraie comédienne. Ses fausses attentions du temps où son père était en vie n'étaient qu'un vaste canular bien tissée.

Calliste songea un instant à son père.

Est-ce qu'il aurait approuvé le désir de sa femme ? Posséder un esclave.

Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Du temps où il était encore en vie, il inventait des histoires avec des personnes sur un bateau. L'équipage avait vogué sur un nombre incalculable de mers, un équipage contre le monde. Des personnages fous avec des pouvoirs géniaux et des caractères diverses qui se battent contre le monde, qui remontent le courant. Elle se souvenait encore des histoires et du regard brillant qu'il avait lorsqu'il les lui narraient.

Aurait-il approuvé l'esclave ? Elle n'en savait rien. Les souvenirs concernant son père étaient flous, seuls les plus forts demeuraient encore dans sa mémoire comme les histoires qu'il lui racontait pendant des heures. Le visage de son père avait même disparu de ses souvenirs mais elle ne pouvait blâmer personne pour ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre responsable que le temps.

– Il est parfait ! S'écria soudainement d'une voix fluette Lorlya en tirant la verte de ses pensées. La blonde avait empoigné les barreaux de la cellule avec force, un sourire idiot sur son visage. Le comportement de la riche était le même qu'une enfant allant au zoo pour regarder des animaux sauvages. Lorlya était l'enfant. L'animal, le pirate. Maman, on le prend !

– Oui ma Lor'-chérie. Mais d'abord, je dois remplir des papiers pour l'avoir.

Calliste vit le Marine hocher la tête aux mots de la noble. Remplir des papiers hein ? Remplir des papiers et ajouter des billets verts dans sa poche par la même occasion. Elle détestait ce monde fonctionnant sur l'argent, des sourires bien placés, des gestes doux, des yeux mielleux pour obtenir quelque chose. La logique de Calliste était que lorsque l'on voulait quelque chose, on l'obtenait par la force. Ce n'était pas une meilleure logique, mais c'était la sienne. Et elle était meilleur que la corruption.

Corruption.

Le mot resta sur le bout de sa langue une nouvelle fois.

 _Corruption_.

La verte ne regarda pas dans la cellule, elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder le pirate assit au fond de la cellule. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder maintenant. Le Marine qui les avaient guidés ici fit demi-tour en discutant tranquillement des conditions avec la femme aux cheveux gris attentive à ses mots, de toute évidence il était en train de négocier pour obtenir quelques billets en plus.

 _Corruption_.

Lorlya et la servante lui emboîtèrent le pas comme deux chiens obéissants. La blonde n'avait pas quitté son sourire idiot, ses yeux étaient encore pétillants de joie. L'idée de posséder un esclave était uns de ses fantasmes. Combien de fois Calliste l'avait-elle entendu demander à sa mère d'avoir un esclave pour son anniversaire ? Beaucoup trop de fois.

Le petit groupe repoussa chemin.

Sans Calliste. Mais personne ne vit son absence. Elle avait l'habitude d'être oublié par les deux femmes qui étaient de sa famille, à son plus grand plaisir. Cela faisait partit de sa grande marge d'action.

Un frisson remonta son échine sans avertissement, sa nuque picota comme si des fourmis avaient soudainement décidés de s'inviter.

Les yeux du pirate étaient rivés sur elle, Calliste sentait facilement son regard sur elle.

La verte pivota lentement sur ses pieds pour faire face à la cellule et le regarda. Ses yeux houleux tombèrent dans ceux du pirate avec facilité. Une paire de prunelles bleues, vidées de sentiments. Elle ne le détailla pas, le fixant simplement dans les yeux et demanda sans prévenir, coupant le silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ du petit groupe.

– Où est ton équipage ? Ton capitaine ?

Un éclat irrité passa dans les yeux bleus de l'homme avant de retomber dans un vide sans espoir. Inconsciemment, elle venait de toucher un point sensible. La voix sèche de l'homme lui parvient dans un grognement rauque qui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours. Les Marines n'étaient pas aux petits soins avec les pirates de toute façon, ça, tout le monde le savait.

– Je suis un homme qui a été trahi par des bâtards, il marqua une pause longue. Calliste écoutait les mots du pirate avec une attention particulière qu'elle donnait qu'à très peu de gens. Je n'ai plus aucun but dans ma vie, je ne suis plus pir-

– Les hommes sans but sont des hommes morts, le coupa-t-elle. Il vit rouge, outré. Elle connaissait la fin de sa phrase mais ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ce genre de déclaration n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Le pirate la regarda longuement, sans rien dire. Elle lui posait une question, pour l'interrompre alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé ?! Calliste le vit pincer ses lèvres en une ligne droite dans l'ombre.

– Et toi, au lieu de me faire la morale sur ma vie, c'est quoi ton but ?

Même en mauvaise position, le pirate devait bien admettre que la jeune femme en face de lui avait du cran pour lui parler. Et il avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose sur quoi il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt. Un petit quelque chose de rare chez les gens.

Il y avait quelque chose d'imposant chez cette fille, comme si quelque chose émaner d'elle d'une façon invisible. Quelque chose qui attire les gens comme des papillons de nuit à la lumière, quelque chose qui capte les gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Oui, c'est ça. Quelque chose de séduisant, pas dans le terme sexuel, non. Elle avait quelque chose de fascinant. Un petit quelque chose de rare.

Le pirate avait fréquenté pas mal d'hommes et des femmes. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de sentiment, ce genre d'attirance magnétique invisible. Il avait vu ce genre d'attraction une ou deux fois, mais aussi forte que celle-ci. Quelque chose de plus. Mais quoi ? Elle était la première personne à qui il adressait la parole depuis un mois. Les geôliers avaient tenté d'obtenir des réactions de l'homme, mais sans succès alors que cette gamine l'incitait à parler avec quelques mots.

 _Quelque chose qui attire les gens comme des papillons de nuit à la lumière hein ?  
_

Il mit ses pensées de côté.

– Devenir pirate et me rendre dans le Shin Sekai.

– Et trouver le One Piece, pas très original, grogna-t-il à la verte. L'un de mes ex-capitaines avait le même rêve, il a constaté à quel point ce rêve était impossible et est rentré chez lui.

– Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais trouver le One Piece. Je ne suis pas intéressée par ça, je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

Il vit rouge une seconde fois, il étouffait même.

Une blague. Une énorme blague, la blague du siècle même.

Tous les pirates rêvent du One Piece mais, pas elle ?! Les pirates veulent la richesse et la gloire, dans quel monde croit-elle venir ? Un blanc s'installa dans le souterrain sinistre, s'ajoutant à l'air ambiant lourd mais, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Une gamine qui souhaite se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde pour retrouver quelqu'un.

– Qui veux-tu retrouver ?

– Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je le reconnaîtrait quand je le verrai.

Il vit rouge pour la troisième fois. Elle voulait aller dans le Nouveau Monde pour retrouver un fantôme. L'idée était suicidaire, folle, irréalisable, irréaliste, illusoire, impensable, impossible, inabordable, inaccessible, insoutenable, inconcevable, insensé, intraitable, rocamboles–

C'était là un rêve.

Un rêve comme un autre, un rêve digne de prendre la mer. D'être un pirate.

Il réprima un sourire tragique à ses mots et la regarda. Elle était grande, au moins. Ses cheveux verts lui descendaient avec négligence sur ses épaules couvertes par un tee-shirt gris. Quelques mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux avec une insolence légère. Un sourire franc ornait sa peau tannée par le soleil – il nota une différence avec les deux femmes précédentes qui étaient pâles comme des cadavres. Une cicatrice légère sur l'un de ses avant-bras : elle contrastait légèrement avec la peau plus mate.

Un détail attira son attention cependant.

Un log pose. Sur son poignet gauche.

Un log pose sur un bracelet en cuir noir.

– Ridicule.

– Viens avec moi.

Ses mots avaient aussitôt suivi la déclaration de l'homme.

Il vit rouge pour de bon. C'en était trop. Il manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer avec ses propres mots. Le pirate arqua un sourcil en se calmant : sa proposition était insultante. Il en avait fini avec la piraterie. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire : il ne repartirait jamais en mer. Son aventure s'était déjà terminé.

– Je viens de te le dire, je ne suis plus pir-

– Les hommes sans but sont des hommes morts, elle croisa les bras sans lâcher l'homme du regard. Les yeux gris de la jeune femme s'étaient allumés d'une conviction profonde et ceux de l'homme brillait d'agacement. Un agacement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bon moment mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop prit par le sentiment. Elle l'insultait.

– Tu m'insultes en me proposant ça.

– Le monde est insultant n'est-ce pas ?

Huit mots. Huit simples mots prononcé avec tant de sarcasme.

Une phrase en l'air. Une phrase douloureusement vraie.

Des mots coulant de vérité qui eurent l'effet d'un poignard enfoncée avec fureur dans ses tripes.

Elle venait de marquer un point avec quelques mots.

Qui était-elle, merde ?! Une simple noble ? Probablement pas vu le contraste qu'elle opposait par rapport aux deux femmes précédentes. Une civile ? Encore moins probable, ce petit quelque chose était trop rare pour qu'elle vienne de cette catégorie. Une Marine ? Non.

Il ferma les yeux et passa une main enchaînée – bien qu'il puisse la bouger, sur son visage couvert de crasse, las. Le monde est insultant. Calliste n'avait pas prit le temps de le détailler et n'allait pas y perdre son temps. La jeune femme attendit qu'il réponde.

– Le monde est insultant. Il soupira avant de rouvrir les yeux pour les planter sur Calliste. Fais-moi sortir de ce trou à rat et je rejoins ton équipage.

Encore ce petit quelque chose séduisant qui attirent les insectes comme à de la lumière.

Un sourire éclata sur son visage dévoilant ses dents blanches, sans prévenir. Elle ne lui répondit pas et garda son sourire en tournant les talons en direction de la sortie des cachots. Un sourire blanc, énorme, éclatant avec lequel, personne ne pouvait rivaliser. Un sourire large s'étendant jusqu'aux deux oreilles de la verte. Elle s'éloigna quelques pas et s'arrêta pour se retourner légèrement.

– Je suis Calliste.

– Thanos, répondit-il.

Le dénommé Thanos la regarda partir.

Il venait de mettre sa vie entre les mains d'une inconnue. Jamais il n'avait fait une telle bêtise de sa vie. Mais au fond, il y avait une lueur qui venait d'être rallumé par quelques mots. Gold Roger l'avait allumé en même temps que des milliers d'autres, et elle, Calliste, venait la rallumer avec quelques mots déroutants.

Une lueur inébranlable, celle de la Piraterie.

* * *

– Vous savez, Lorlya-sama, ce pirate est l'un des plus beaux que nous pouvons vous offrir.

– C'est vrai ? Gémit Lorlya d'excitation, le Marine hocha virilement la tête en gonflant le torse pour se donner un air plus masculin. Lorlya eut un nouveau gémissement devant l'homme imposant.

Calliste roula des yeux, une scène grotesque.

Irène, elle, était occupée à lire le contrat dans les moindres détails, la paire de lunette sur le nez laissait place à une vieille harpie sérieuse cherchant les failles dans le contrat. Des failles qu'elle pourrait exploiter à son avantage évidemment. Le Marine était jeune, la vingtaine à tous les coups. La verte aurait donné n'importe quoi sur sa sœur en extase devant l'homme bien bâti pour connaître les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête à cet instant : **oh, un homme viril, j'espère qu'il me trouve belle** , ou encore, **est-il riche ?**

Elle regarda autour d'elle une nouvelle fois, le Marine avait été autorisé à prendre le bureau du supérieur pour satisfaire les exigences de confort de la noble famille. Les clefs des cellules étaient accrochées à la ceinture de l'homme. Calliste délaissa la scène et s'approcha d'une étagère pour regarder les objets exposés en cherchant le moment propice pour agir. Ils devaient faire la fierté du Colonel, vu la manière dont ils étaient soigneusement exposés.

Des armes principalement, dont deux magnifiques.

Elles attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de la jeune femme, ses yeux gris houleux se posèrent sur les deux armes. Deux pistolets noirs, les crosses étaient faites d'un bois noir brillant et les parties métalliques d'un métal blanc aussi brillant. Elles avaient dû appartenir à quelqu'un de très soigneux auparavant vu leur état semblant comme neuf.

– Ces deux armes appartiennent à votre futur esclave pirate Calliste-sama.

« Calliste-sama ».

Trou du cul.

Elle roula des yeux sur l'homme à côté d'elle, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Son torse était toujours bondé, son sourire fière et sa voix grave. Il se voulait viril décidément. La parade masculine dans les grandes lignes. La verte résista à l'envie de faire une remarque, du coin de l'œil elle vit sa sœur d'un rouge éclatant. Oh, c'était donc ça.

Le Marine s'était aperçu de la débilité de Lorlya et s'était rangé sur elle, pauvre de lui. L'objectif de l'homme était de l'impressionner ? Ah. S'il savait.

Mauvais rôle. Bonne actrice.

Calliste offrit un sourire éclatant coulant d'une ironie invisible aux yeux du Marine. Ses yeux se firent doux et pris expression bouleversée d'une jeune femme en dangereux soudainement. La verte allait jouer un jeu désagréable auquel elle était, malheureusement, bonne actrice. Le jeu de la corruption, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

 _Corruption._

– Ces armes, là ? Oh.. Elle fit une pause et cacha son visage désormais rougissant d'une main en se couvrant avec ses cheveux. Puis-je.. Puis-je les prendre .. ?

– Évidemment, je vous les offre même ! Vous m'accorderez vous votre temps en échange ?

Calliste sourit et roula des yeux à la façon des adolescentes amoureuses gênées pour lui répondre. Elle attrapa les armes pour les glisser dans ses mains avec une habilitée familière qu'elle avait oublié. La légèreté des armes fut sa première surprise. Elle avait déjà manipulé des armes, avec son père mais, cela remonte à trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir correctement. Son père avait insisté pour qu'elle s'entraîne à tirer chaque matin pendant une période, mais les armes à feu n'avaient jamais été sa prédilection à en juger le nombre de fenêtre cassées.

Elle eut un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, mauvais, digne du chat du Chesire.

Pivotant sur ses pieds, elle pointa l'une des deux armes sur Lorlya tandis que l'autre alla se placer sous le menton du Marine. Son sourire terrifia Lorlya et le Marine, mais, ils ne bougèrent pas conscients qu'une arme était pointé sur eux.

– Pan ! Ils sursautèrent vivement, ils étaient livides. Lorlya était glacée sur place, le Marine lui ne bougeait plus, son air d'homme s'était effacé en quelques secondes. La vieille harpie, toujours au bureau, releva la tête et soupira avant de retourner à ses papiers. Les caprices de son aînée.

– Vous savez, commença le Marine d'une petite voix qui fit rire Calliste. Il avait peur. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'une arme chargée est pointée sous votre menton. Ces armes ne sont pas des jouets et …

– Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Glisse-moi les clefs des cellules dans ma poche.

– Maman, Calliste, elle a pointée un-

– Oui, oui, c'est bien si vous jouez ensemble Lorl'-chérie.

Encore la marge de liberté, parfois la verte était ravie d'avoir une mère aussi souple et idiote.

Le Marine effectua les ordres de la verte sans un mot, après-tout, c'était une noble. Que pouvait-il dire contre elle ? Que la noble lui avait pointé une arme dessus ? On lui répondrait que c'était là un des droits qui leurs appartenaient.

Calliste garda son sourire démentiel, toujours une aussi bonne actrice.

Lorsque les clefs furent dans sa poche, elle baissa les armes et lança un sourire d'adolescente gênée au Marine comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se détendit à vu d'œil, et ferma les yeux. Probablement pour honorer le Dieu qui l'avait aidé, ou pour prendre conscience qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort.

La noble aux cheveux verts pivota, les clefs toujours dans la poche et les armes dans les mains pour quitter le bureau. L'ambiance avait chuté.

Son sourire idiot s'était évaporé en quelque seconde. Fini la rigolade. Calliste passa la porte, quittant le bureau du Colonel où Lorlya, le Marine et Irène étaient. Sa mère était plongée dans les papiers de toute façon, Lorlya ne pouvait rien faire contre deux armes, ni contre la sœur et le Marine, rien contre une noble.

Une noble, elle se gifla intérieurement. Non. C'était fini.

Calliste avait toujours eu le mauvais rôle dans cette pièce de théâtre. Fini de jouer dans la marge de liberté, aujourd'hui elle voulait jouer sans limite. Prendre ses marques pour de bon.

Sur le seuil de la porte, la jeune femme se retourna à moitié pour regarder une dernière fois sa sœur encore sous le choc par le geste de son aînée. Du coin de l'œil elle vit qu'Irène avait relevé la tête pour la regardé, enfin. Jamais Lorlya n'avait été menacé de cette façon, pauvre petite enfant. La blonde regarda la verte la mettre en joue pour la seconde fois, sans bouger sous la peur. Sauf que cette fois, un éclat brillait dans ses yeux. Un éclat que personne ne loupa.

Un éclat dangereux

Le monde extérieur s'effaça autour de Lorlya. La scène se passa au ralenti :Callsite pressa la détente, laissant la balle partir dans sa direction dans une étincelle lumineuse minime. Et la balle effleura brutalement le visage de la blonde qui tituba avant de tomber sous la douleur.

Une cicatrice, fut le premier mot auquel songea Lorlya en tombant par terre.

– Je suis vraiment une mauvaise tireuse, grogna Calliste en jetant un coup d'œil, déçue, sur son arme. Je t'ai loupé de peu, c'est ton jour de chance.

Et la brûlure suivit immédiatement.

– – MON VISAGE !

Lorlya prit son visage entre ses mains et hurla longuement, un cri déchirant l'air sinistre la base presque désertique. Celui d'une noble au visage abîmée par la vie, Calliste garda son sourire digne du Chesire et quitta le bureau sans regarder le Marine se précipitait sur la blonde à terre. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle était d'un pâle translucide, sous le choc.

Après tout, ce n'était plus à Calliste de jouer dans cette pièce de théâtre. Elle venait quitter cette pièce en beauté, rendant ainsi son rôle pour en découvrir un nouveau. _Pirate_.

* * *

 _Pirate_ , le mot faisait écho dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui courait dans les couloirs en béton.

– Thanos, commença la verte en s'arrêtant devant la cellule. Elle s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre les barreaux afin de respirer fortement, essoufflée par sa course. Cette base Marine est vraiment un labyrinthe !

– Tu as trouvé les clefs ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant l'état dans lequel Calliste venait d'arriver. Il la vit sortir un trousseau de clefs de ses poches, pour introduire une clef dans la cellule. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas, ce n''était pas le bonne clef visiblement. C'est une clef grise qui ouvre la cellule.

Calliste pesta contre elle-même et chercha rapidement sur le trousseau une clef grise, elle la trouva et répéta la même opération qu'avec la précédente. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la verte tire dessus vivement pour se précipiter sur les chaînes du pirate.

– Comment tu as fait pour récupérer les clefs ?

– Pression, commença-t-elle avant de rire. Et j'ai tiré sur ma sœur.

– La blonde, là ?

Elle hocha la tête vivement, concentrée sur les chaînes. Ils devaient faire vite avant que les Marines rappliquent et se mettent en ébullition, elle batailla de longues secondes contre les menottes avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent. Calliste se redressa mais, à la place se retrouva attraper par le pirate. Il la serrait contre lui, elle ne bougea pas, simplement surprise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le pirate était en train de la serrer contre lui, comme s'il lui donnait un câlin. Thanos soupira longuement avant de répondre à la jeune femme aux cheveux vert.

– Je t'ai donné ma parole, je viens avec toi dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais je veux une promesse, Calliste arqua un sourcil et attendit qu'il parle. Je veux que tu me tue quand je te le demanderais. Je veux ta parole.

Il relâcha son étreinte et la fixa dans les yeux, Calliste distingua deux orbes d'un bleu profond. Sincère. Il était sincère, elle lui répondit avec un sérieux admirable.

– Tu as ma parole.

La verte attrapa la main du pirate et l'aida à se révéler, il eut un gémissement douloureux une fois debout. C'était la première fois qu'il se remettait debout depuis un bon moment. Calliste attrapa les deux armes qu'elle avait attaché à sa ceinture et lui tendit avec un sourire franc éclatant. Un sourire heureux qu'elle lui avait donné tout à l'heure avant de partir chercher les clefs, un sourire immanquable.

– Maintenant, on s'en va.

Il sourit à son tour. Thanos reprenait la vie de pirate après-tout, avec un nouveau capitaine intéressant.

* * *

– Tu lui as tiré dessus ? Sérieusement, sur ta propre sœur ?

– Ouais, soupira la verte en balançant sa tête en arrière avec un sourire heureux. Non pas qu'elle soit heureuse d'avoir tiré sur sa sœur - enfin, mais les derniers événements avaient été des meilleurs qu'elle ait vécu depuis plusieurs années. Les meilleurs depuis la mort de son père, comme si elle venait de renaître en retrouvant une adrénaline particulière.

Calliste ne s'en était pas rendue compte sur le coup, mais une sensation familière l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait pointé les armes sur le Marine et lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis de la base. De l'adrénaline. Son sourire demeura. Les vaguelettes prétentieuses qui se fracassaient contre la coque en bois attirèrent son attention, la détournant de ses pensées encore dirigés vers son père.

Ils avaient quittés l'île depuis une bonne heure sur un petit navire de plaisance volé aisément, Calliste avait abusé une dernière fois de son statut social. L'île sur laquelle elle avait grandi n'était plus qu'un minuscule pois à l'horizon, sa vie de noble était resté sur le port. Les courants étaient avec eux au plus grand bonheur de Thanos qui ne souhaitait pas rester une seconde de plus là-bas.

Il regarda son nouveau capitaine en face de lui, distraite par les petites vaguelettes et la questionna. Elle avait décidément quelque chose de particulier.

– Pourquoi la piraterie Calliste ? Tu es de bonne naissance tu aurais pût avoir un mari riche, des beaux enfants et une belle maison sans te faire mal.

– « Sans me faire mal », répéta-t-elle en reportant ses grands yeux houleux sur son premier membre d'équipage. Si j'ai choisi la piraterie c'est parce que j'ai envie d'avoir mal.

– Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu pars en mer avec cette idée ?

– La douleur ?

Thanos soupira devant ses mots légers et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand même. La jeune femme avait une aura imposante mais, là, elle semblait juste avoir un grain. Il garda son sourire, amusé.

– Tu quittes un nid doux. On peut encore faire demi tour.

– Parfois je rêve de sauver le monde de lui-même, des gens, de la corruption, de la méchanté, commença-t-elle regardant à nouveau les vaguelettes prétentieuses. Ses mots étranges attirèrent l'attention de Thanos, il se tut et l'écouta. Mais, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle. Je suis juste un anonyme qui se fond dans le décor forgé. Je ne veux pas trouver le One Piece, comme je te l'ai dit, je veux juste saigner un peu et vivre des choses prennantes. Qui se soucie de moi : ma prétendue famille, mes amis imaginaires ou des Dieux endormis ? A quoi ça servirait de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans un monde où je suis étrangère ? Calliste soupira et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en fermant les yeux avant de le questionner en retour. Et toi, Thanos, pourquoi la piraterie ?

Le pirate gardant les bras croisés sur son torse, considérant encore les mots profonds de la jeune femme. Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet de ses mots sur lui ?! Probablement pas. Il baissa la tête en souriant un peu plus avant de répondre en fixant le bois du navire.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu être pirate à vrai-dire, c'est drôle à dire. C'est mon grand-frère qui voulait ça, mais il est mort en me disant de reprendre son rêve. C'était un grand parleur, un peu comme toi. L'homme aux yeux bleus se gratta la mâchoire couverte d'un léger duvet de barbe et de crasse d'un air distrait. Il voulait un capitaine tête dure à épauler partout, quelqu'un pour qui donner sa vie sans regrets, un capitaine à protéger du monde. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour reprendre son rêve.

Calliste le laissa divaguer dans ses pensées, elle alla aussi dans les siennes. Elle aurait voulu avoir un grand-frère aussi, mais, le monde avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait une petite sœur. Une putain de petite sœur insupportable et hautaine. La verte songea à la vie qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle, une vie coquette contre une vie violente et saignante. Une vie à laquelle son défunt père l'avait poussé.

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Une vie violente et saignante, exactement.

– Pourquoi tu souris Call' ?

– Je viens de débuter une nouvelle vie Thanos, répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux gris houleux dans ceux de son second. Allons foutre ce monde en l'air.

Son sourire se put s'agrandir d'avantage mais il souriait franchement. Finalement, il n'en avait _vraiment_ pas fini avec la piraterie. Il venait peut-être de trouver un capitaine à protéger du monde, un capitaine pour qui donner sa vie sans remords. Ce petit quelque chose qui l'incitait à vivre insciemment, ce petit quelque chose qu'il devait protéger de la cruauté du monde. Calliste.

Calliste sourit une nouvelle fois, heureuse.

E _lle allait foutre de monde en l'air, oui._

* * *

 _J'en profite pour vous remerciez pour vos commentaires vraiment sympathique, j'ai été ravie de voir que certains ont trouvé le chapitre précédent triste : c'était le but et cette scène me tenait vraiment à cœur. Mon rythme de parution sera de deux par mois et j'espère pourvoir écrire cette histoire jusqu'à la fin ! Je vous remercie d'être présents encore une fois et de prendre le temps de mettre une review car ça encourage les auteurs à continuer. Sinon où est l'intérêt de prendre le temps de taper sur un clavier ? Au prochain chapitre :)._


End file.
